


First meeting the parents

by orphan_account



Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Home, Jimercury Week 2020, Kissing, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, My First Fanfic, Romantic Soulmates, Shyness, Sibling Love, Siblings, Soulmates, jimercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie is getting ready to meet Jim's parents for the first time. He is very nervous. What will Jim's parents think about him?
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624171
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	First meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to me, lovies!
> 
> This is my first ever fan fiction, so dont be harsh on me 😬 I am also non-english speaker so forgive me for any grammar mistakes I've made. My small contribution for Jimercury week 2020. Will I continue to write Jimercury fics for the whole week? Probably not, I am not that talented writer. I struggled with this one the whole day today.
> 
> Pls leave kudos or comments, or both if you want, it doesn't matter 💛

Prompt: First meeting the parents

  
Freddie and Jim have been together for 6 months now. They were both so in love that they talked about each other all the time in front of their friends and family. Jim knew from the moment he laid his eyes on Freddie that he is his soulmate. Never in his life, he felt so happy spending time with someone, and he knew that he will marry that boy one day. While he was visiting his mother Nan in his hometown in Carlow, he told her that he met someone special back in London. At first, she taught it is just a short romance, after all, Freddie and Jim didn’t know each other that well and she didn’t pay much attention to it. Jim grew up in a big family. He used to live with his parents and his 10 siblings. He had a good relationship with all of his siblings, but with his sister Pauline, he had something special. Pauline was a little older than Jim. She knew his every thought, every blink of his eye, she read his body language like an open book. She noticed how Jim's eyes spark while he was talking about the boy from London, how his lips formed a shy smile under his mustaches while showing their mum Freddie's pictures. Of course, everyone in Jim's family knew who Freddie was. And to be honest they thought that Jim made a wrong choice. Only because of Freddie's lifestyle, and it seemed like they are polar opposites. Freddie was an extrovert, Jim, on the other hand, liked to spend his evening at home watching TV; Freddie traveled the whole world and Jim never left further away from the UK; Freddie had many relationships, many of which were one-night stands or were turbulent and unstable, and Jim liked to feel settled down and he only had 2 relationships for long term before he met Freddie; Freddie was an international star and Jim was only a hairdresser with a handful of friends. At least, that was a public image of Freddie that Jim's family knew about, they didn’t know his private side. Yet again, here they were.

  
Jim asked his mum if that would be ok if he would bring Freddie to dinner one time so that they can meet him better. Nan was hesitant at first because she didn’t know how to act in front of him, or what kind of meals she would prepare, she imagined him to be cocky and arrogant. But Pauline immediately jumped in and said „Of course you can bring him to dinner, right mum!“ while giving her mum a tight squeeze on the hand. Other siblings were very excited that such an important guest will visit their house and were all willing to help Nan to prepare everything for Freddie’s arrival.

  
After a week spent with his family in Carlow, Jim returned to Garden Lodge. Freddie greeted him from the door carrying one of their cats.

  
„How was your stay in Ireland“

  
„It was good, I took the time to catch up with everything that is going on in the family. You know it's a lot of work“

  
„I don’t know how you survive with so many siblings, I can barely survive having just Kash“, Freddie said smiling and placing a kiss on Jim's cheek.

  
„I told my siblings about you, it seems like they grow fond of you already. And I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to visit my parents in Ireland, they would like to meet you“

  
Freddie was surprised there was no doubt about that. It seemed like he is nervous, his eyes grew so much bigger and are started to wander around the room. He put the cat down and started to talk, but his voice was so quiet and shy.

  
„I would love that, darling. I am so sorry, I am just so nervous when it comes to meeting new people. This shyness will be death to me. I am so scared that they are not going to love me, and that I am not going to fit in. I just pray that they are not going to ask me any weird-ass questions, who knows what they've read about me in the press so far“, Freddie said looking at his own feet.

  
„Don’t worry baby, I will be right beside you. Yes, maybe you will be shy at first, but once you meet them you will feel like you are a part of the family. And besides that, they don’t believe anything they read in the press, it’s just bullshit anyways“. Even Jim couldn’t believe in what he was saying. 

  
„Alright then, when we're going“

  
*

  
It was a sunny summery day when Jim and Freddie arrived in Carlow. Jim was driving, and Freddie looked very absent and lost in his thoughts. He was looking through the car window and he barely said a word the whole trip. No matter how much Jim was telling him that there is no reason to be worried, Freddie couldn’t free himself from the anxious feeling. Jim parked the car in front of the house. His family house wasn’t very big or luxurious, but Freddie didn’t mind about it anyway. Jim took Freddie's small hand in his, and he felt like Freddie is trembling a little and he felt a need to just give him a long warm hug. Nan already saw them approaching and she opened the front door even before they managed to press the doorbell. She was obviously equally on the edge of her nerves. 

  
„Freddie, dear, it is so nice to finally meet you! Jim couldn’t stop talking about you“  
Freddie smiled politely and he reached his free hand to Nan for a handshake, but she dragged him into a hug instead. Freddie felt surprised but on the other hand, he liked such open affection. Jim's mum was equally surprised when she saw how tiny Freddie looked next to Jim.

  
„Come in sweetheart, don’t just stand there!“ she said while showing them with her hand to come inside.

  
When he first stepped inside a house Freddie indeed felt like he is at home. Yes, the house was small, but it was very tastefully decorated and tidy. Nan put her hand on the small of Freddie's back and was leading him into the kitchen, where she already set the table. In the kitchen Freddie and Jim were greeted by Jim's father, Thomas. He scanned Freddie from head to toe in one quick glance and shook Freddie’s hand. Nan was a very sweet woman and she was constantly worried that Freddie will somehow be uncomfortable in their company, or that he will hate the meals she prepared for him. Jim's father seemed so much more relaxed and was very quiet and not very talkative, and was more of an observant. Jim's parents quickly saw how different Freddie is from his stage persona. He was horribly shy, very nicely behaved, he liked good humor and was showing Jim the affection whole evening like touching his hand, caress his cheek, and Jim did the same, kissing Freddie’s knuckles and cutting his food into smaller pieces. Every time Freddie was talking about something Jim would look at him in awe and literally caress him with his eyes. Nan's bright eye saw it all, and while Jim was looking at Freddie she would look at her son and thought to herself that this relationship might be serious after all, just like Jim said. She and her husband read a ton of shit in the press, and she felt guilty for judging Freddie according to these headlines before even knowing him in person. But, just any other mother she was worried about what kind of man is her son dating, and if he's going to finish heartbroken. Seeing Jim happily in love like some kind of a teenager, she met her husband's eyes and he nods her for approval with a small smile on his lips. Conversation held was non-formal, they were chatting like they knew each other forever. Jim's parents asked Freddie some basic questions like where and how did he meet Jim, what places they are going to visit once Freddie is on tour with his band, and they found out that Jim was on his first-ever rock concert thanks to Freddie. 

  
It turned out, that it was a very relaxed evening, after all, it was a million times better than Freddie had ever expected. He now felt silly remembering how he was feeling just this morning and he couldn’t help but giggle. 

  
After a couple of hours spent there, the family gathering has come to an end. Freddie thanked them both for such a warm welcome. While Nan was already outside with Freddie, Jim's dad pulled Jim on the side. 

  
„Son, I think this one is a keeper,“ he said to Jim with a wink.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have Queen-related prompts of any kind, shoot them my way on Tumblr @ninamercury 💛


End file.
